sono_kaizoku_boken_no_viren_farukonfandomcom-20200215-history
Viren Farukon
Viren Farukon (ヴィレンファルコン; Vu~iren Farukon) whose real name is Taine Vulmar Marz is the main protagonist of Sono Kaizoku no boken Vu-iren Farukon. He is a Calberdren pirate who looks to reclaim his lost land from a villainous corrupted count Aldrad Braxton, the head of the Sanjon Trade Company and avenge the deaths of his family, he is also called the Prince of Pirates. Appearance and Clothing Like others of his species Viren has a set of square jaws, blue gray eyes, his skin color is dark red, the skin on his muzzle is vivid burgundy, sienna tinted brown hair straight cut with a short ponytail. Tricorn hat, Blue enigo frock, vest, red pirate captain's pants, Bastian shirt, before he left a sash he received from as a gift from Zabal, belt, ornate captain boots. Bio The son of nobles named Andolin Marz and Rothya Wendel attacked by pirates disguised as rebels Draga Briyker Raised by the Kultai tribe and Chief Zubei finds out about his heritage from the Kultai chief age 14 the village is attacked At age 16 he leaves Zabal and infiltrates the Marz home and finds evidence of corruption and proof that he is Taine Vulmar Marz. he swears to free the land his father ruled, he steals the records and headed off into the night. When he reaches the port he successfully hijacks a ship called the Trader's Star with the help of some prisoners that are onboard. After they escaped the harbor and any pursuing enemies, he renames it the Soren's Tiger, they head to Konsorlabell where he meets the pirate Ivanus Jennings who teaches him the ways of being a pirate and within a few years he becomes an famous pirate after taking many the Braxton's ships and the ships of his allies. He meets Hayato after the Sea Tigers capture his ship the Hanna age 25 Viren is at the height of his power, when he hears rumors The Bragger's Prize was destroyed at the Battle of Lonshort with Viren barely surviving after two days at sea he washes up on the shores of Sanjana he wakes up and walks a few miles inland Disoriented, Viren curses aloud the luck he recently had when he hears something coming towards him, he passes out when he wakes up, he finds himself in a bedroom and his arm in a sling Princess Keitara meeting Braxton this time face to face Personality protective of those he cares about, intelligent at all to even in merciful, responsible, brave in perilous situations, devious, romantic(towards Keitara), proves to be very honorable. loyal to his men, resourceful, a master tactician, When he is in the heat of battle he can be ruthless when he fights his most bitterest of enemies, but he can keep an even head even in battle. witty, altruistic. Equipment and Skills Acting: When he was found after being defeat, he fooled the king, even the soldiers for a few weeks and even kept his composure after meeting his archenemy Braxton face to face for the first time Leadership: shows leadership in battle Intelligence: ever since his raising by Kultai, Viren has had a mind for intelligence Marksmanship: Viren is a crack shot with his pistol, he has never been known to miss Swordsmanship: Viren was trained by a swordmaster of Corsan in his late 16s Accuracy: throws knives Horse riding: Shows horses Strength and Fighting skills: during his time with the Kultai tribe, he gain strength despite his appearance he could overpower even a tiger, even strong enough to break chains even when was 14 years old Pistol is a hybrid between revolver and flintlock Compass Sword Relationships Kultai Tribe Keitara Ivanus Jennings Hayato Grimbald Trivia Inspiration the real life pirate Samuel Bellamy who is known as the Robin Hood of the Seas, the character Sandokan from Emilio Salgari Sandokan series and Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. his name Viren means leader of heroes in Sanskrit and Farukon is falcon in Japanese. Far-u-kon Category:Main Category:Calberdren Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate captains Category:Sea Tigers Category:Viren Farukon Category:Kultai Category:Former slaves Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters